lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Apocalyptic Knight
| Phonetic = Apokariputikku Naito | Sets = Various product | Anime Appearance = Yu-Gi-Oh! Apocalypse Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω | Creator = LionHeartKIng }} Apocalyptic Knight ( Apokariputikku Naito) in Japanese, is an archetype of monsters that serve as boss monsters for various decks and they were a key part in Yu-Gi-Oh! Apocalypse and Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω. Various users use "Apocalyptic Knight" monsters, and there are, albeit scarce, support for them, such as "Fusion of the Apocalyptic Knights". Style "Apocalyptic Knight" monsters serve as signature cards for various Duelists' decks in Apocalypse and Ω'', thus they have effects that either benefit the deck directly or indirectly supporting yourself in winning the Duel. "Apocalyptic Knight" monsters started as a symbol of LHK and his different personas and they were all Pendulum Monsters, often with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF. Later on, more and more duelists obtained their own "Apocalyptic Knight" monster, which they are not a Pendulum Monster, nor they had 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF (mainly). When an "Apocalyptic Knight" monster is Summoned, the duelist that Summons it enters in a state called Decima, which makes the duelist being in sync with the monster. Also, those duelists share a special bond with their "Apocalyptic Knights", and they often appear as Duel Spirits when not dueling. The original "Apocalyptic Knights", along with some of the first non-original ones, had "Infinity" in their name, but it was omitted in later "Apocalyptic Knights". In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω, when a duelist that controls an "Apocalyptic Knight" monster confronts a duelist that controls a "Karmatic Knight", or uses "Karmatic Knight" cards outside from the Monster Zone, like in the case of Professor Griffin and his 2 "Karmatic Knight" Equip Cards, "Karmatic Knight - Personality Changer" and "Karmatic Knight - Apocalyptical Deadlocker", both duelists enter in a special state called Decima Beyond Fate, which makes the duelists not only being in sync with the monster (or card(s), like in the case of Griffin) they control, but also to think of nothing but the other party's destruction. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω, when a duelist that controls an "Apocalyptic Knight" monster confronts a duelist that controls a monster that is equipped with an "Avatar Knight" Avatar monster (or that his/her "Avatar Knight" is already underneath a monster they control), both duelists enter in a special state called Decima Beyond Existence, which makes the duelists not only being in sync with the monster they control, but also read each person's minds, making tactics that lead them in their favor. Members Trivia * Proto-Kobalt Calomel is the first "Apocalyptic Knight" Legion Monster. * Rainbow-Eyes Champion Dragon is the first "Apocalyptic Knight" monster not created by LHK or being part of one of his archetypes. It was created by Avzin, but finished by LHK. ** It is also the first "Apocalyptic Knight" Effect Monster. ** It is also the first "Apocalyptic Knight" DIVINE monster. * Superspeed Infinity Dragster and Tork Maddox, the Hyper Accelerator are the only "Apocalyptic Knight" monsters Summoned in a . ** Interestingly, both of them are s. * Snipe Blaster Dragon is the first "Apocalyptic Knight" monster that was debuted in a , that being Structure Deck X: Shots Fired, as a Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω Promotional Card for that Deck. * Ingrid is the first character that has 2 different "Apocalyptic Knight" monsters. ** Though, she doesn't enter to Demacia unless both her "Apocalyptic Knight" monsters appear. *** Professor Schmidt also is a holder of two "Apocalyptic Knights", Arc Des Judgment Wyvern and Arc Des Frost Wyvern. However, she entered Demacia with "Judgment Wyvern" while she is not brainwashed by Professor Cooper, while, when brainwashed by Cooper, she entered Demacia with "Frost Wyvern". Due to the effects of "Judgment Wyvern" and "Frost Wyvern", she is able to switch personalities quickly. * Wild Dark Hunter - Yomi Artemis is the first "Apocalyptic Knight" monster that has an . * Calamity Dreadscythe is the first "Apocalyptic Knight" that doesn't have "Infinity" in its name. ** Similarly, it is the first "Apocalyptic Knight" Pendulum Monster that was not used by LHK or his personas. * Schumi Drive Warrior is the first "Apocalyptic Knight" that LHK didn't create or participate on its design. It was requested by him for Miracle to create it on his request thread. ** This card is the only "Apocalyptic Knight" . * Overlord Terally Firma Loeb is the "Apocalyptic Knight" monster with the highest ATK and DEF to date, both at 4000. * Soldier of Nature - Romean Gladiator is the only "Apocalyptic Knight" monster that was used by more than 1 people (Duel Twin #1 and Duel Twin #2). Notes Category:Archetype